<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster Fucker book of reader oneshots by Dusty7222</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233763">Monster Fucker book of reader oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty7222/pseuds/Dusty7222'>Dusty7222</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, exophilia writing - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exophilia, Gender Neutral, M/M, Monster Lover, NSFW, Other, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty7222/pseuds/Dusty7222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow I can't title things</p><p>Some monster fucker stories, generally male reader but there is gender neutral stuff, if you like my stuff feel free to request something, hope you enjoy it!</p><p>I copied and pasted these from my tumblr so if they seem familiar thats probably why, I didn't steal my own stuff lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minotaur x Reader, Naga x Reader, Orc x Reader - Relationship, centaur x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Naga x Reader x Minotaur x Centaur | Frat Party | 18+/ NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you started going to college, you never expected to go to a frat party, but life plays out in weird ways. </p><p> But your friend who was in one invited you, he was a massive minotaur and had plenty of friends in the fraternity. You weren’t really the type to go to these types of parties. Being surrounded by a bunch of drunk frat guys wasn’t really your idea of a good time, but your friend wanted you there so, why not?</p><p> So here you were, sandwiched on the couch between your friend and a couple drunkenly making out right next to you. And that was really the mood of the party, lots of alcohol. Which wasn’t the worst thing, you’re no prude but stepping in some stranger’s vomit wasn’t great. </p><p> And your friend was drinking too, he wasn’t vomiting on the floor or anything but he was strangely quiet. The normally bouncy and lively minotaur you once knew was now quietly shifting in his seat, doing his best to not let your legs touch. </p><p>You were worried so you asked him what’s up.</p><p> “Uh...nothing” He quickly dismissed your question. </p><p> “You sure, you don’t seem like yourself,” You pressed the question,</p><p> His eyes darted around the room before responding to you, “Hey, could we talk in private?”</p><p> “Of course,” You smiled,</p><p> He led you to what you assumed was a guest room. And in there you could clearly see what was bothering him, though it wasn’t incredibly obvious you could see a bulge in his pants, which could have been a boner, or maybe just an awkward lump. You didn’t want to assume.</p><p> He quickly turned around, putting his big, calloused hands on your shoulders. </p><p> “This is so fucking weird but god I’m really horny right now” He said, barely above a whisper. </p><p> It was kinda weird but..it wouldn’t be the first time you...helped him. You were friends but….once in a blue moon you just gave him a hand job, to say it plainly.</p><p> “You wanna do this now?” You said in disbelief, </p><p> “I know but like, god, like everyone around making out and...you look so good tonight,” He breathed, </p><p> You were kinda flattered, in disbelief, and nervous at the same time. </p><p> “Is the door locked?” You asked,</p><p> “I have no idea, but I’ve never seen anyone come in here before.”</p><p> You sighed, “Fine” </p><p> “God thank you so much,” He whispered again,</p><p> You leaned up against him, putting your hand up his shirt and laughed, “I don’t know why I’m friends with you,”</p><p> Your friend smirked and sat down on the bed, taking off his shirt, “You know what to do,”</p><p> You leaned down and unzipped his pants and pulling down everything, letting his cock spring out. You let your warm breath hit his cock, making him grip the blankets of the bed. </p><p> “Don’t tease me like that~” He laughed, </p><p> You brought two hands and slowly went up and down his long, girthy cock. Part of you always wondered if you could fit it in your mouth, to a certain extent sure, but definitely not all the way. </p><p> He breathed heavily out of his nose making a snorting noise. You could tell he was gritting his teeth but his lips were shut tightly. But you wanted to make him moan, to see the big strong minotaur vulnerable. </p><p> So you tried something. </p><p> You let go of his cock and waited for him to take notice.</p><p> “Something wrong?” He asked,</p><p> “No” You said in a sing song tone,</p><p> You looked up at him as you moved your mouth to the tip of his cock.</p><p> “Wait, you don’t gotta -”</p><p> You cut his sentence off by licking the tip of his cock.</p><p> He tilted his head toward the ceiling and let out a moan. </p><p> “Fuuuck,” He moaned,</p><p> But your confidence quickly faded away as you realized it was much harder than you thought it would be. But you wanted to persevere, but you gagged as you went down a bit below the tip. </p><p> “Don’t hurt yourself,” He laughed,</p><p> “Sorry, your just... big,” You said, </p><p> “Take it easy, I know it’s a lot” He gave you a knowing grin,</p><p> “Shut up,” You huffed,</p><p> You changed your strategy, kissing and licking the tip, but you wanted to do more. So you bent down to the base of his cock and made a long, slow lick to his tip. Making your friend breathe heavily and slightly bucking his hips. </p><p> “Hey, could we...do a bit more?” He asked hesitantly</p><p> “Wait, you mean?” You asked,</p><p> “Only if you want to, but, I really want too, don’t feel like you have to,” He panted, </p><p> You took a moment to think before responding. </p><p> “Do you have any sort of lube?” You asked, “Cause, I can’t without it,”</p><p> “Uuuuhhh,” He blanked, “Let me look,”</p><p> He slowly got up from the bed and searched the room, rummaging through the night stands and a nearby drawer.</p><p> You sat on the bed and fiddled with your fingers, your hands occasionally going down to the hem of your pants. Your heart was pounding in your chest, part of you was excited, you didn’t give him hand jobs just cause you were bored, part of you really wanted this. The other half was really scared, he was your friend and this was a pretty big escalation. You were scared for more practical reasons too, he was massive, and you were honestly scared you would get hurt just from how big he was.</p><p> Soon he made a “aha!” noise and walked back to the bed with a bottle of lube in hand. It opened with a pop! And squeezed it directly onto his cock. </p><p> “We’re gonna need a pretty big amount of lube, you are a virgin right?” He asked, </p><p> “Um..yeah,” You mumbled, </p><p> “Alright, wanna lather me up?” His cock twitched at the question,</p><p> You used both hands to rub it in, making sure it got everywhere. He occasionally moved his hips as you rubbed it in. </p><p> You finished and there was a moment of realization, now you had to take off your clothes.</p><p> “Still wanna do this?” He asked, </p><p> “Yeah, I do, it’s just-”</p><p> “Scared? Embarrassed?” He asked, “Don’t worry, I’ve been with a human before and they are perfectly fine, and I’m sure you look amazing,”</p><p> His hands snaked up your legs and ended at your zipper, “May I”</p><p> You nodded and he unzipped your pants and took off both pants and underwear in one go, leaving you bare. </p><p> He leaned down and whispered into your ear, “I was right,”</p><p> The tip of his cock prodded your hole, “You ready?”</p><p> “Go easy on me” You laughed, </p><p> He pressed against your hole several times, “You gotta relax” He said, “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you,”</p><p> You reached for his hand and he took it your fingers intertwined. </p><p> “August,” You said his name, you finally relaxed letting him slip inside you, making you let out a loud moan. </p><p> He slowly pushed inside you until he reached the middle of his cock before thrusting into you. </p><p> It was an overpowering and overwhelming feeling, his cock filled you more than you thought you could be. </p><p>  It was a bit awkward until he reached a good rhythm. </p><p> It was difficult but you managed to not moan at the top of your lungs, and it took more effort to open your eyes to look at him. And he looked so..powerful, his biceps, his chest, you’ve never seen anyone who had as much muscle as him. The way he was moving his hips just did something to you.</p><p> While in the middle of admiring your view he slammed deep into you, reaching the base of his cock. You flung your head back and moaned at the top of your lungs.</p><p> “F- fuck!” You screamed,</p><p> August left his cock in you as he caught his breath, he watched as you squirmed and whimpered from the sheer length of his cock.</p><p> “Hey, would you mind turning around?” August asked, </p><p> “Ok” You panted,</p><p> He pulled out and you turned around, getting on your knees and resting on your forearms. </p><p> He wasted no time slipping back into you and settling into a new rhythm, it was a longer thrust, he went from going to the middle to the base, and he thrusted harder, making a satisfying slap every time he reached the base.</p><p> The room was filled with the sounds of moaning, panting and slapping. So it was difficult for you to hear when the door opened and someone entered. </p><p> You only noticed when you heard August talking to someone, but strangely he didn’t stop fucking you. </p><p> You turned around to notice a Naga with an arm around August’s shoulders, he had short, shaggy hair, and that was about the only feature you could make out in the dimly lit room. </p><p> He flashed a grin at you when you turned your head, “So is this?” </p><p> “Yeah” August answered curtly,</p><p> “You were right, they are cute.” He flirted,</p><p> The naga slithered back to the door and closed it before going back to August’s side and taking off his shirt. </p><p> You looked his body up and down and well..damn. </p><p> “Hope you don’t mind if I get a turn after he’s done,” He smiled,</p><p> Even if you could answer you wouldn’t be able to as August slammed into you once again, making you moan loudly into the bed. </p><p> August laid down on top of you, putting most of, but not all of his weight on you. </p><p> You were completely covered by him, the musty smell of his sweat filled your smell. </p><p> You were pushed down into the bed with every thrust he made into you. They were once fast and full of energy, now he was laboriously thrusting into you, slamming into you with all he had before pulling out as far as he could without going out completely, then slamming back into you. </p><p> He pulled out once again, nothing but the tip left in, “I’m gonna cum this time,”</p><p> “Do it,” You said,</p><p> And he did, putting extra effort into it, reaching the base of his cock you were filled with his warm fluids, feeling his cock throbbing inside you with each new pump of cum. </p><p> He stayed where he was for a bit before pulling and flopping over on his back. </p><p> “You did so good for your first time with a minotaur,” He said between breaths,</p><p> “Thanks” You panted, </p><p> He kissed you on the cheek before getting up and returning with a towel.</p><p> “Let’s clean you up before our friend here gets a turn,” August said, </p><p> He wiped up the cum on the bed and tried to clean you up some, but it didn’t work too well</p><p> But the naga slithered behind you on the bed, draping an arm around you, “Don’t worry about it Augy~” He smiled, </p><p> “Augy?” You asked, </p><p> August sighed, “Don’t ask,”</p><p> “Enough of that, you ready?” The naga whispered into your ear,</p><p> “Mhmm” You hummed, </p><p> He held your cheek and brought you into a kiss, while kissing you he slowly wrapped his lower body around your legs, tying them together. </p><p> He pulled away from the kiss, “I like to bite, so let me know if I hurt you,”</p><p> He easily slipped inside you, he was much easier to handle than August, then he slowly moved, gauging how ready you were. He quickly realized that you could handle him going faster, so he quickly got into a good rhythm. </p><p> While he was getting into his rhythm he gently bit your shoulder. </p><p> It was a..unique feeling, you weren’t sure how you felt about it yet. </p><p> As he got more comfortable he bit down harder and harder, it was never enough to make you bleed, but you did let out a little yelp once in a while. </p><p> He would stop and make sure you were ok but after telling him your ok he would go straight back to where he was. </p><p> The sounds of his scales slapping against you was so satisfying, he was going at a much faster pace than August could, and he gave you no breaks. </p><p> Your mouth was agape the entire time, you couldn’t moan or respond while he was pounding you. </p><p> His breath was getting short and quick and he was going faster and faster, but suddenly he stopped. </p><p> “Why...did...you...stop,” You panted, </p><p> “Don’t wanna finish this quickly” He said, </p><p> With that he leaned up to your neck, slowly kissing it. He went up and down your neck and your collarbone. When he was satisfied he stuck out his tongue a tiny bit before taking long licks with his forked tongue. </p><p> It was ticklish, and though it probably ruined the mood you giggled as he licked your tongue. </p><p> The naga smiled as you laughed, and slowly hovered his mouth over your neck before sucking your neck. </p><p> You bit your lip as he bit and sucked at your neck</p><p> “Please, move” You moaned,</p><p> “As you wish” He grinned,</p><p> He slowly worked back up to his pace once again biting your shoulder. As he got faster and faster he slowly wrapped his arms around you, holding your arms to your body. </p><p> He bit harder and harder and held you tighter and tighter until with the final thrust he came inside you. </p><p> “Whew,” He breathed, “I didn’t hurt you with the biting did I?”</p><p> “No, probably gonna have a few marks on me though,” You said, </p><p> “That’s the idea~” He smirked as he ran his hand down your upper body, ending on your hip.</p><p> He rested his head on your neck, seemingly about to fall asleep when his head shot up.</p><p> “Hey!” He shouted, “I got an idea, if you feel up to it, there is another guy who would be interested in you.”</p><p> “I dunno, I’m kinda sore,” You said rubbing your butt,</p><p> “He won’t last long, I promise, and if you feel like getting filled up like you’ve never been before you don’t wanna miss this chance,” He said rather mischievously </p><p> You were intrigued, how big could this person be? </p><p> “I’ll bite, who is this guy?” You asked, </p><p> “Augy why don’t you go get him since your the only when dressed”</p><p> August sighed before getting up, “You sure you wanna do this,” He said to you, </p><p> “Yeah, I wanna try, this is the last time though, I don’t think I can handle anymore if he’s as big as he says he is.”</p><p>  “Alright” He said, then left the room to find the guy. </p><p>  Then you and the Naga were left alone. </p><p> “What’s your name by the way?” You turned to ask the naga,</p><p> “Toby” He smiled, “I already know your name, Augy talks about you a lot~”</p><p> “Are you friends or something?” You asked,</p><p> “Yeah, we used to date, but it just didn’t work out,” He said nonchalantly</p><p> “Oh” You were surprised, you had no idea he dated him, you had no idea this guy existed, but maybe he wasn’t comfortable talking about it, who knows. </p><p> “But hey enough about that, we still need to attend to you~” He said slyly,</p><p> You looked at him confused, what did he mean?</p><p> He pulled out of you and moved to your..parts and swiftly took a long lick of you. </p><p> It made you shiver and moan, you didn’t realize how much you needed this until now. </p><p> He smiled and went to take another lick but stopped as he turned his head to look at who was entering the room. </p><p> Your jaw dropped as your saw who entered the room along with August, a massive centaur came in behind him, he had to duck under the door frame. You couldn’t help but be in awe, he looked powerful and you couldn’t help but feel butterflies when you came face to face with him. </p><p> He stood in front of you while he took his shirt and jacket off. You took in his upper body, his well defined chest.</p><p> “So..you’re the one,” He said plainly</p><p> You spread your legs, “Yeah,”</p><p> He laughed at your gesture, “You’re eager, aren’t you”</p><p> “Maybe” You laughed too</p><p> He took a moment too look you up and down, “Looks like you’ve had some fun tonight, still gonna need lots of lube,”</p><p> You were finally able to notice his full length and god, you were gonna need lots of lube. He was bigger and thicker than August, in fact, he looked a bit thicker than a bottle. </p><p> August was quick with the lube, pumping his cock with liberal amounts of it. </p><p> After waiting for what felt like hours in anticipation he was finally ready. </p><p> “You’re gonna have to hang of the bed a little, or just bend over and use the bed for support.” The Centaur said. </p><p> You decided to just use the bed as support as you bent over. </p><p> “Alright,” The centaur began, “You’re gonna have to relax a lot,”</p><p> It hit you how big he was as the tip of his cock begged for entranced, you looked back at it, how were you supposed to fit that in you?</p><p> “I’ve been with Humans before” He reassured you, “They all took it just fine, I’ll be easy with you, at first.”</p><p> You took a deep breath and relaxed, and he slipped inside of you with a pop. </p><p> It made moan louder than your ever had before “Fuck!”</p><p> August was quick to comfort you, “Sssh you’re doing great,” He said as he rubbed your back,</p><p> “Tell me when I can move,” The centaur told you,</p><p>  You took long deep breaths as you got used to him inside you, doing your best to relax as August rubbed your back. </p><p>  “Ok, please, move” You begged</p><p> The centaur quickly obliged, awkwardly thrusting into you. </p><p> You moaned at the top of your lungs regardless of how awkward his movements were. </p><p>  But soon he got into a rhythm. </p><p> And you thought August was overwhelming.</p><p> Luckily you were moaning into the bed, if not the entire house could hear you moan at the top of your lungs. </p><p> But Toby was right, he wasn’t gonna last long. Soon he was making deep moans and breathing heavily.</p><p> “Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come,” He hissed through his teeth,</p><p> He buried his cock in you one last time as he came. You thought you could feel some in your stomach. But as he pulled out with a pop some cum came out too. </p><p> The three of the boys admired the view as you looked back at them with your hole dripping with cum. </p><p> This wasn’t how you thought his party was gonna go, and well it was better than you could have ever thought it would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reader x Orc | Gloryhole | 18+ |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the sake of the story let’s just say this is a unisex bathroom, because there is no gender mentioned</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting down in the bathroom stall you could still feel the beat of the music in your chest. </p><p> You see, your friend dragged you to this club for their birthday and terrible is the least you would say about this night so far. </p><p> The loud music gave you a massive headache, your friend just up and left you and you couldn’t find them again. </p><p> So to get away from all that you decided to go to the bathroom and also for another reason. </p><p> Though it wasn’t your proudest moment, you got tipsy and just kinda let stuff happen on the dance floor. See, there was this orc, who was well hot as hell, and you let him grind up against you.</p><p> So you went to the bathroom, not only to get away, cause you were horny as hell and you needed to deal with it. </p><p> You went to unbutton your pants, but god, you felt so..dirty. Masturbating in a dirty public restroom isn’t really how you thought you would be spending tonight. You pushed your pants to the floor and tried to relax. </p><p> Just don’t think about how weird this is, you kept telling yourself. </p><p> But something caught your eye, in your peripheral you thought you could see into the other stall. Your heart felt like it stopped and your turned your head to confirm or debunk your fears. And what your eyes were telling you were true, there was hole in the wall of the stall. It was about the same size of a circle you could make by touching your fingertips in a circle. </p><p> You wondered for a moment, what could need a hole that big? </p><p> Well, centaurs, and minotaurs you guess.</p><p> Your heart pounded in a mix of fear and excitement at the idea of someone being in the next stall. </p><p> But...the idea of it was tempting, it would be much better than just masturbating in a stall. </p><p> So, you waited, doing what you needed to stay ready, using the thoughts of the orc to keep you wanting. The thought of his hard cock grinding against you. </p><p> You ended up getting carried away, furiously masterbating in the stall, it felt like you were so close, but you could just never get there.</p><p> But out of the corner of your eye you saw something peeking out, it was unmistakably an orc. You quickly got on your knees and put the tip of the cock at your mouth. You meditated on what you were doing for a moment before licking the tip of the cock, making the orc on the other side shiver. With that beginning lick you slowly went down the length of the long, girthy cock. You went as far as the stall’s wall would let you go, there was still some more to go, but you got most of it in your mouth. </p><p> The orc on the other side groaned through his teeth, “Keep your mouth at the hole,” He said, “Gonna fuck your mouth.”</p><p> You did as he said, bracing yourself for the thrust into your mouth. </p><p> He went deeper than you thought he could when he thrusted, making you gag. </p><p> The orc on the other side moaned at your gag, “Yeah baby,” He said as he continued to thrust, “Choke on that cock, take it all”</p><p> You tried to breath through your nose but it turned out to be harder than you thought, you ended up trying to spit making your saliva coat his cock. He loved every moment of it going faster and faster, pulling out only when you started to taste something a bit salty. </p><p> “This your first time with an Orc baby?” He asked from the other stall, </p><p> You only coughed in response. </p><p> He let out a gruff laugh, “Hehehe, guess so,” </p><p> "Put your hole up to the hole," He told you,</p><p> It was a bit awkward but you were able to get comfortable. His tip was at your entrance.</p><p> "You ready?" He asked,</p><p> "Yeah," you said, barely above a whisper,</p><p> He slowly inched into you, making you grit your teeth and breathe heavily, trying not to moan.</p><p> He slowly went faster and faster, making it harder and harder to keep your moans in. Your lips quivered as you grasped for anything to stabilize you.</p><p> "God you're so right," He moaned, "Get ready, I'm coming"</p><p> He warned you really late, as soon as he said that you were filled with his warm orgasm.</p><p> He stayed in you for a minute before pulling out.</p><p> Now all you had to do was out you pants back on and wait for him to leave. You waited, and waited, and waited, but he didn't leave.</p><p> God the last thing you wanted right now was to look this guy in the eyes knowing he fucked you through a glory hole in a dirty public restroom.</p><p> In the back of your mind you knew it wasn't really that shameful, he did it too after all.</p><p>Eventually you said fuck it and left the stall to wash your hands.</p><p> You quickly pumped the soap into your hand and vigorously washed them. </p><p> But when you reached for the paper towels a pair of green muscular arms quickly wrapped around you, making you jump and let out a yelp.</p><p> "It's just me~" The familiar voice said, "Just wanted to make sure you were ok"</p><p> "I'm fine" you said, </p><p> "Good, wouldn't want to hurt a pretty thing like you~" </p><p> You could smell the alcohol on his breath as he talked to you, but the compliments made you feel nice.</p><p> "This is probably weird but can I get your number, you don't gotta of course but it would be a shame if I could never see those beautiful eyes again,"</p><p> God despite being drunk he was endearing..in a way.</p><p> But you had a gut feeling that he was a good guy.</p><p> So you traded numbers, he put you as "the pretty person I fucked at the club" </p><p> Lovely.</p><p> But you guess, something good came out of this trip</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gloryhole (Orc x Reader) Sequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up from the sound of your phone receiving a message, god who could it be and what do they want? Your head was throbbing and you just felt straight up terrible. Guess that’s what you get for drinking so much at that club.</p><p> You squinted as you turned on your phone, the normally fine brightness felt like nails being hammered into your eyes. </p><p> “Who the hell is Orc Guy??” You said to no one in particular as you read the notification.</p><p> You took a moment to go through your memory of last night, and….oh yeah….it was….that guy you uh..met last night. </p><p> “I hope your doing alright cutie &lt;3” The message read, “Hope I wasn’t too rough on you”</p><p> You thought for a moment, how should you respond?</p><p> You said fuck it and just wrote what came to your mind.</p><p> “Hey, thanks for checking up on me, but I’m fine, just had too much to drink last night,”</p><p> “Yeah I could smell the alcohol on your breath last night.” He responded quickly</p><p> Wait.</p><p> How would he know that?</p><p> “How would you know?” You were starting to regret giving your number to this guy.</p><p> “Do you not remember?” He said, “We were grinding up against each other for most of the night,”</p><p> You lifted your hand to your forehead and slowly dragged it down your face, he was that guy. God, that wasn’t the first impression you would have liked to make.</p><p> “Oh...I remember now, not my finest moment lol” You texted him</p><p> “Hey it’s no problem, I was pretty drunk too, and we all need to let loose sometimes ;)”</p><p> He may have reminded you a bit too much of a guy you knew in High School but you still found yourself endeared to him.</p><p> Your phone buzzed as he messaged you again, “This is a bit forward but you need any help getting over that hangover? You could come over if you want”</p><p>  This set off a few red flags but, if he was some sort of kidnapper it would have been much easier to get you last night.</p><p> “Are you close to William’s Park,” You asked him, it was the closest thing to your home that you could think of</p><p> “Yeah it’s really close, by any chance do we live on the same street? The only people I know that go there are people who live on my street, it’s Oaks Street,” He responded</p><p> Your eyes widened, that was your street.</p><p> “Yeah, I do”</p><p> “Wow really!” He wrote, “ Can’t believe we’ve never met before, thought I knew everyone”</p><p> You felt embarrassed, you didn’t get out too much. </p><p> “Haha yeah wonder why we never met before now,” You texted, </p><p> “You in that one house at the end of the street? I feel like I’ve never met the person who lived there,” He asked</p><p> “Yeah thats me,”</p><p> “Great I’ll be over in a bit, I’ve dealt with quite a few hangovers so I know a few tricks ;)”</p><p> And just like he said he was over in a few minutes.</p><p> You got a good look at him as you opened the door, he was wearing a white tank top, you couldn’ tell if it was a bit too small for him or if he was just that big. You mean, you’d believe that he was too big for most clothes, his arms looked bigger than your head. </p><p> “Right!” He shouted, making you wince in pain</p><p> “Oh shit sorry,” He whispered, “Let’s get you back in bed,” </p><p> He picked you up rather easily, and carried you up to your bed. </p><p> After getting settled in he ran his fingers through your hair, “You really are a cutie,” He said with a warm smile and a loving look in his eyes. </p><p>  If you weren’t in pain right now you probably would be more flustered, but right now the only thing you could manage was to avert your gaze and feel even more warm in the face. </p><p> This wasn’t really what you thought he was going to do but you won’t reject a handsome orc telling you your cute. </p><p> “Let me know if you need anything,” He whispered before getting on his phone.</p><p> Sure, maybe this wasn’t the way you wished it happened but you were honestly glad he was here, and you hoped that he would stick around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Male Reader x M! Naga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early morning sun slowly crept in through the window as you folded the dough of your breakfast. It was rare for you to wake up this early on a day you were both off, and you decided to make some breakfast. Why? Because well, you were hungry, and two you thought about doing a cute thing today and give your boyfriend some breakfast in bed. </p><p> You contently hummed as you prepared the breakfast, but you couldn’t help but feel someone was coming up behind you. But you put those thoughts aside, no one else was in the house and your boyfriend was the deepest sleeper you’ve ever met.</p><p> But you were surprised as a pair of familiar arms were lightly draped around your shoulders.</p><p> “Guess who~~” You heard the smile in his voice,</p><p> “The best boyfriend ever” You leaned your head back to see his bedhead and sleepy smile,</p><p> “That’s right,” You both laughed, the kind of sleepy laugh,</p><p> You looked back to what you were making and continued to make it.</p><p> “What are you making?” Your boyfriend asked, cuddling into the crook of your neck.</p><p> “Apple turnovers,” You said matter of factly,</p><p> “Wow, fancy,” </p><p> “Not really, it’s just something I bought at the store,” You looked over to the long can they came in. </p><p> He hummed in response, his tail lazily sweeping across the floor, occasionally hitting your feet</p><p> Eventually, you put the pan into the oven and left the kitchen to sit on the living room sofa.</p><p> Your boyfriend joined you, resting his chin on your head, wrapping his lower half around you, and holding you in his arms.</p><p> “Why did you wake up so early?” He asked,</p><p> “I wanted to be cute and give you breakfast in bed,” You admitted,</p><p> “Awww” He smiled, “Your too good for me,” He laughed, </p><p> “What woke you up, by the way?” You asked him,</p><p> “I was cold, you weren’t there to keep me warm,” He said,</p><p> “No no it’s fine, I got to wake up to you making food so it’s all good,”</p><p> You both cuddled until the food was ready, which you both ate rather quickly. After finishing the food you both returned to bed. </p><p> Your boyfriend snuggled as deep as he could into your chest, holding his arms to his chest. You had your arms around him, both of you covered by the large, thick blankets on your bed.</p><p>  You couldn’t pin down why, but this morning felt special, you wish more days could start out this way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Male Reader x M! Werewolf | In Heat |NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in the middle of settling down for the night when you got a phone call, strange, you barely ever get any. Picking up the phone you saw a familiar number on the screen,it was Virgil, why would he be calling you this late?</p><p> “Hello?” You answered,</p><p> “Hey,” He answered, </p><p> “Is something wrong?” You couldn’t think of a reason he would call you instead of text unless something was wrong,</p><p> “No,no...I just wanna ask you something,”</p><p> “Sure, what’s up?” You asked,</p><p> “So...uh….you know I’m gonna be in heat pretty soon, like in two days,”</p><p> “Why are you telling me?”</p><p> “Well..uh...I don’t have a boyfriend or anything..and I was wondering if you would...uh...stay with me?”</p><p>“You don’t have to of course, but just having someone here to help me would be nice, cause you wouldn’t believe how hard things get,” He laughed awkwardly “And I have a doctor’s note, in case you need it,”</p><p> You sat in silence for a moment, sure you may have had a thing for your friend, but you didn’t know if you could handle the intensity of him being in heat. You’ve heard bad things happening to Humans who’s partners were in heat. </p><p>But those are sensationalist articles, and Virgil had been your friend for years now. The fact you’ve been friends for a long time now did make this thing much more awkward, but at the same time, you’ve had a thing for him for quite some time. This request brought up lots of questions, did he have a thing for you too? </p><p>  After much deliberation, you finally reached a decision. </p><p> “I’ll stay with you,” You said,</p><p> “What? Really?” He was surprised,</p><p> “Yeah, we’re friends right?” You said, “I know you won’t hurt me,”</p><p> He went quiet for a moment before responding, “Come over tomorrow, we can talk about….all this then,”</p><p> ---</p><p> The night came and went and you went to Virgil’s house to discuss what you were gonna do while he was in heat. You could tell he was nervous, he was playing with his hands and his face was almost completely red the entire time you were there. </p><p> “So uh,” Virgil rubbed the back of his head, “First things first, where do you want to sleep?”</p><p> “Were can I sleep?” You asked,</p><p> “You could sleep on the couch, or..my bed,” He said,</p><p> You looked at the couch, it wasn’t nasty or bad, but it didn’t look like a couch you wanted to sleep on.</p><p> “We’re gonna fuck right? I’ll sleep on the bed.” You said</p><p> Virgil panicked, “No,no,no we don’t have too!”</p><p> “I thought that’s why you wanted me here?”</p><p> “Well,” He fiddled with his thumbs, “Yeah...but I didn’t want to assume,”</p><p> You held his hand, “I assure you, I’m fine with it,”</p><p> “Ok” He said quietly,</p><p>  You continued to talk about your arrangement, what to do if he couldn’t walk, etc etc. </p><p> -----</p><p> Later that night you were laying in bed waiting for Virgil to come to bed. He eventually came, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. </p><p> “I...uh...I’m gonna sleep naked, I’m probably gonna shift tonight and I don’t want to ruin any of my clothes.” He stammered, </p><p> He turned around and slowly took off his boxers, you took the time to admire his body. Virgil worked out occasionally, but by the look of him you would think he worked out more often. He didn’t look like a model or bodybuilder but you couldn’t say his body wasn’t amazing, at least to you it was. </p><p> He slowly laid on the bed, laying on his back. You moved to him and laid your head on his chest, his heart was beating incredibly fast. </p><p> “Hey...I….uh….thank you for doing this for me,” Virgil said,</p><p> “No problem, that’s what friends are for, right?” You smiled,</p><p> “About that..I...gotta admit something to you,”</p><p> “Is something wrong?” You asked,</p><p> “No, I just, care about you...a lot, and you mean a lot to me.” He said quietly,</p><p>  Your chest felt light, your heart felt like it was gonna stop,” I feel the same way Virgil,”</p><p> He smiled softly at you before shifting his position, turning on his side to face you holding you close to him and resting his chin on your head. You both quickly fell asleep in each other’s embrace.</p><p> -----</p><p> You were woke up by Virgil moving around, he was in the middle of shifting, you could feel his fully erect member rubbing up against you. </p><p> “(Y/n), I need you so badly,” He growled, “Take off your clothes and get the lube now, please,”</p><p> You did as you were told, you got up from the bed, stripped, and got the lube. By the time you turned around to face him he fully shifted. </p><p> You got on the bed and sat in front of his erect cock. It was intimidating, you’ve never seen anything like it. You didn’t want to start right away, you wanted to take it slow. </p><p> You started at the base of his cock, taking a long, slow lick until you reached the tip. Virgil bucked his hips, if you didn’t give him more soon he would take it. </p><p> You wrapped your lips around his cock, slowly going up and down, trying your best to take in his girth. </p><p> Virgil loudly whimpered and whined, doing his best to not thrust into your mouth, but he slipped sometimes making you gag.</p><p> When you had enough you pulled away from his cock and reached uncapped the lid to the lube. Putting a generous amount on your hands you used both hands to lather up his cock. </p><p> When you thought it was enough you bent over, presenting yourself to him. It took no time for him to practically leap onto you putting almost all his weight on you.</p><p> His cock slid into you much easier than you thought it would, good thing you put so much lube on him.</p><p> He wasted absolutely no time in pounding you. The feeling was overwhelming, your moans muffled by your head being forced into the bed by the weight of his body on you.</p><p> The only sounds in the room were the creaking of the bed and the sounds of Virgil’s heavy balls slapping against you. </p><p> He lasted a long time, his powerful legs letting him go faster and harder than any human could. Your mouth was agape, you couldn’t even moan the sensation of him going in and out was overpowering. </p><p> Soon he began to try to go even further into you, all that was left was the knot of his cock. It stretched your hole out, eventually, he made it in with a pop noise.</p><p> Soon your hole was flooded with his warm cum.</p><p> He flopped over while he was still inside you, his panting filled your hearing. </p><p> You looked down at your still erect cock, you hoped he would have helped you out, but you could make do. </p><p> You felt like you were gonna burst, it was easy to cum with his hard cock inside you and his warm panting on your neck. </p><p> You laid back into Virgil’s broad chest, his arms were wrapped around you. He was already asleep, and you quickly followed.</p><p>  If every day was going to be like this, you were more than ready for his heat. </p><p> --------------------</p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Male Reader x M! Minotaur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sank down into the well-worn couch, the light of the TV in front of you filling the dimly lit room. You’ve been at your friend’s house for the past several hours, he was going through a rough time and he really wanted some “bro time” as he put it. </p><p> It had been a while since you two had hung out, and you missed him. You’ve been friends as long as you could remember, you used to do almost everything together, he was the first person you came out too and you were the first person he came out too. </p><p> “It’s so frustrating,” Your friend said holding his head in his hands.</p><p> You looked at him sympathetically, he was currently ranting about his experience online dating. </p><p> “It feels like no matter what or who I go to everyone is just, I don’t know how to put it, frustrating?”</p><p>“Like guys see me and they go ‘Oh a Minotaur!’ then they send me weird fucking messages like ‘How big is your cock?’ its big for your information but creeps like you don’t get to see it!”</p><p> “And don’t get me started about what some girls have sent me,” He sighed, “Like one girl was like ‘I thought your name would be like Grungjerfadkljgadskl’ no it’s Atticus!”</p><p> He took a long drink of a can of cheap beer.</p><p> “And this other girl, this girl thought it would be a good idea to tell me ‘You don’t seem like a dirty savage like other Minotaurs’ like wow, why would you think that’s a good idea!”</p><p> “Ugh, elves.” He reached for the can again, crushing it when he realized it was empty and threw it to the side. </p><p> He wrapped an arm around your shoulder, “Well, have you had any better luck with dating,”</p><p>  You sighed, “No, no boyfriend yet,”</p><p> “Hey, any guy would be lucky to have ya” He smiled,</p><p> “Thanks, whoever you date would be lucky too,” You smiled rather weakly back at him, “You’re really handsome and your fur is really pretty, your eyes are also really pretty and your really fun to be around.”</p><p> Your compliment sounded a bit more like a confession than a compliment. </p><p> He brought his hand to your cheek, his hand was so big it was almost as big as your head. </p><p> “That sounded kinda like a confession, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were flirting with me bro.”</p><p> Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest, you would be lying if you said you never thought about dating him. About nuzzling into his chest, about him holding you at night with his huge arms, about helping him clean his beautiful white fur. </p><p> Feeling a sudden burst of confidence you closed the gap between your faces, “Maybe I am,”</p><p> He brought his other hand to your face and kissed you, it was a bit strange trying to kiss him, his tongue was so big. But it was the best kiss you’ve ever had regardless, it was gentle and warm. </p><p> He pulled away from the kiss and smiled, “Wanna cuddle for a bit?”</p><p> “Yes, please” </p><p> He laid on the couch and you laid on his chest, he wrapped you in his arms. You made sure to snuggle as deep as you could into his chest. </p><p> “You know,” He began, “I feel like I’ve finally found where I belong, like, I’ve finally found the one,” He kissed you on the forehead,</p><p> “I feel the same way,” You hoped he could hear you while your face was buried in his chest.</p><p> -------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Male Reader x Minotaur | Fluffy Butt | NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s cliche to say who you’re dating is your lover and best friend, or some variation of that. But it was kinda true when your started dating Atticus.  </p><p> It was kinda strange dating him, you known him as a friend for so long and even though you’ve had a massive crush on him it felt so strange to have him hold you in his arms and for him to say he loves you. But you wouldn’t trade it for anything.  Even though people gave you looks when you held hands down the street, and despite the strange comments people would feel the need to tell you, it was just wonderful dating him.</p><p> You would think he wouldn’t be as affectionate as he is cause his favorite thing to call you is bro, but he loves cuddling more than anyone you’ve ever meet. And despite being about 7ft (213 cm) he melted at your touch, his tail would wag furiously when you held his face in your hands, or you held him.</p><p> He was constantly worried about it though, “I’m sorry I should be the one holding you,” “You don’t wanna be doing this I’m sorry,”</p><p> Of course you assured him that you loved to hold him and that you loved your big cuddly Minotaur boyfriend.</p><p> And that similar attitude transferred to the bedroom.</p><p>You knew that he was expected to be the big dominant guy in the bedroom, and he enjoyed it well enough, but he admitted to you that he wanted to try some new stuff in the bedroom. You were of course more than willing to try it out.</p><p> So here you were, you boyfriend bent over in front of you, his tail wagging and covering his face in embarrassment.</p><p> You were gliding your cock over his hole, teasing him.</p><p> “Please..” He whined, “Don’t make me beg,”</p><p> “C’mon~” You said playfully,</p><p> “Please..fuck me..fill me with your cock,” He mumbled, wiggling his big fluffy butt.</p><p> “Good boy,” You whispered, “Let me give you your reward,”</p><p> You pushed the tip of your cock against his hole but he wasn’t loose enough for you to get in despite all the lube you were using.</p><p> “You gotta relax more if you want me in,” You said, “We don’t have to do this if your not comfortable,”</p><p> “No!” He panicked, “I’m just kinda scared,” He nervously laughed,</p><p> “I was my first taking you,” You assured him while rubbing his back, “I’ll go slow and don’t be afraid to tell me if you need me to stop, ok?”</p><p> “Ok,” Atticus took a deep breath,</p><p> “I love Atticus,” You kissed the back of his head,</p><p> “I love you too,” He gave a dopey smile,</p><p> You once again pressed the tip of your cock against his hole, and you slipped in, making Atticus lift his head back and moan.</p><p> “Doing ok down there?” You asked him,</p><p> “Yeah” He breathed, “Wonderful,” He smiled again,</p><p> You slowly pushed further into him while Atticus slowly backed into your cock, soon you reached the base of your cock.</p><p> You rested your hands on the fluff of his butt and gripped it and took a deep breath, the warm surrounding your cock was nothing like you felt before, you suddenly understood why people some people liked giving more than receiving.</p><p> You slowly moved inside him, barely moving your hips, it was achingly slow. But you didn’t want to hurt Atticus more than you wanted to just pound that ass as hard as you could.</p><p> Atticus moaned as you moved, he gripped the sheets of the bed as he did so.</p><p> “Please...move faster,” Atticus begged,</p><p> You obliged with a smile, picking up the pace and establishing a good rhythm, the sounds of your skin hitting his behind were muffled by the abundance of fluff.</p><p> “Hey, you mind if I grip your hair?” You managed to say</p><p> “Please..” Atticus voiced dripped with lust.</p><p> You eagerly reached up and grabbed a handful and rested, pulling his head back. With this new grip you went faster and faster, making Atticus moaned louder and louder, the room was filled with his moans.</p><p> You took a moment to admire your boyfriend under you, his muscled back, his biceps that seemed bigger than your head, his ass, his amazingly toned legs and thighs. You would love to show him how much you loved every inch of his body.</p><p> You couldn’t believe that he fell in love with you, he seemed so out of your league.</p><p> Soon your attention went from Atticus to your cock, the overwhelming feeling of the warmth, how tight he was around you. It was overwhelming, and you were about to finish.</p><p> You pulled Atticus’ hair harder and went as fast as you could, the loud thuds of your hips slamming into him were drowned out by him moaning at the top of his lungs.</p><p> “I’m gonna come,” You panted,</p><p> “Don’t pull out,” Atticus whimpered, “Fill me up,”</p><p> With one last thrust you emptied yourself inside him. You pulled out and flopped on your back resting your hands above your head and panting, exhausted.</p><p> “Aren’t you missing something?” Atticus said,</p><p> You lifted you head to see him on his back slowly stroking his long, girthy cock.</p><p> “How could I forget the best part~” You smiled,</p><p> You shifted your position, laying on your stomach with his warm cock slapping against your face.</p><p> “Don’t get too eager, we both know what happened last time,” Atticus laughed,</p><p> “Hey!” You said indignantly, “It’s pretty big,”</p><p> You took a long, slow lick from the base of his cock to the tip. At the tip you kissed it and slowly circled it with the tip of your tongue. Atticus bucked his hips at this.</p><p> “God you’re getting really good at this,” He panted,</p><p> “I get plenty of chances to practice,” You smiled coyly at him,</p><p> You slowly took him into your mouth, slowly working down his cock. It was easy to get overwhelmed with Atticus so you had to go slow, even now you could only go to the middle of his cock, which is probably the amount you could ever go.</p><p> You worked up to faster rhythm, bobbing your head and coating his cock in your saliva.</p><p> “Oh fuck” Atticus moaned, “Yeah, swallow that cock,”</p><p> He bucked his hips forcing his cock deeper into your throat making you gag.</p><p> “Sorry!” He panicked “I -” He was interrupted by you continuing to go down.</p><p> “Can I keep moving?” He asked,</p><p> You hummed in response.</p><p> “I’ll go slow, don’t worry,” He assured you,</p><p> He slowly moved his hips, his cock slid in and out of your mouth easily.</p><p> “Fuck, I’m about to,” He gritted his teeth and pulled out a little too late, finishing a bit in your mouth before resting his cock on your face while finishing.</p><p> You could feel his cock throb as it rested on your face.</p><p> “Let me get a towel, sorry about that,” Atticus apologized and wiped the cum off your face with a towel.</p><p> Atticus picked you up and rested you on his well defined chest and wrapped his arms around you.</p><p> You were almost completely surrounded by him, by his sheer muscle and his fluff. You smiled a big grin as he cuddled you.</p><p> You loved him so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Merman x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is bad but hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>aka you and your mermaid boyfriend talk about life <br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>You breathed in as the tied went in, washing over your feet, breathing out as it went out. The cool night air giving you some chills. </p><p>You smiled as you heard some inelegant flopping and grunting.You smiled as you opened your eyes to see your boyfriend struggling to get up on the shore next to you. </p><p>“Do you need help?’ You laughed,</p><p>“No, no,” He said, his tongue stuck out in concentration, “I got it,”</p><p>It took him about 2 minutes but he got up to you. </p><p>“Did you get tired of being in the ocean, you were just right there,” You teased,</p><p>“I wanted to be next to you,” He grinned, his hair matted to his head</p><p>“Your lucky your so cute,” You took his hand,</p><p>“I know I am,” He smiled, showing his sharp teeth,</p><p>You held his hand and gave him a kiss.</p><p>And you enjoyed the silence for awhile, looking up at the sky and star gazing. But you could tell your boyfriend wanted to say something, he kept gazing at you and readjusting himself. </p><p>“Something on your mind?” You asked, </p><p>He was silent for a moment,</p><p>“How are we gonna stay together,” He said, “I can’t leave the ocean, and I’m not gonna live in your bathtub,”</p><p>Oh god, life questions. </p><p>“Uh...” You panicked, “I could have a house on the beach, and uh...house boats are a thing,”</p><p>“Could you afford it? Humans gotta pay for stuff,” He said, </p><p>“Well,” You sighed, “I don’t know,”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He said, “I’ve just been thinking about it alot, cause” </p><p>He paused for a while, </p><p>“I don’t want to leave you,” His voice began to break</p><p>“Aww,” You teased, </p><p>“Shut up,” He pouted, </p><p>He began to look panicked, “I need to go back into the water,”</p><p>He quickly scampered back into the ocean, looking slightly sad,</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He said, “I can’t ever spend that much time with you, I wanna hold your hand and I wanna...hold you” You could tell that he was twiddling with his hands, he couldn’t look at you in the eyes.</p><p>You said fuck it and jumped into the water, laughing as your boyfriend caught you. </p><p>“You’re gonna get sick,” He said while holding you, </p><p>“Maybe I should get out now,” You said,</p><p>“No no, please stay, I don’t remember the last time I held you,”</p><p>He held you tightly, the water was freezing but still, you didn’t want to leave. </p><p>He ran his hand through your hair occasionally, he held you like if he let go you would be carried off by the ocean. </p><p>“You should really get out now, you’re gonna get sick,” He said worried,</p><p>“I know...but”</p><p>He kissed you before you could finish your sentence, “I’ll see you tomorrow, if you aren’t sick”</p><p>You slowly climbed out of the water shivering as you picked up your stuff. </p><p>You were absolutely sick the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dragon x reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe I forgot to update this book I'm so stupid</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>You took a deep breath, looking back at the message on your phone. This was the right place, the right time. </p><p>Taking a breath you opened the door and looked around the room, scanning the room for your friend who invited you to eat out with them and one of their friends you haven’t met. </p><p>Your eyes did meet with someone, not your friends, seemingly glowing, honey gold eyes. For a moment the noise of the restaurant seemed to fade away as all you could see at this moment were those eyes.</p><p>The face of your friend smiling and waving interrupted your staring, they were smiling and waving you over. </p><p>With a nervous smile you went over to your friend and sat next to them, they wrapped you in a tight hug. </p><p>“It’s been so long!” They smiled, “How have you been?!”</p><p>“Oh, well, I’ve been good,” You smiled, </p><p>“Good!” Your friend cheered, “I also wanted you to meet my friend,” They gestured towards the Drake sitting across the booth. </p><p>The Drake sat at least a whole head or two taller than you, dark maroon scales covered him, those honey golden eyes. </p><p>“Uh, hey?” The Drake in front of you bent his head down to be face to face with you, “You good down here?”</p><p>“Sorry,” You nervously scratched your neck, “Been a long day,”</p><p>“You’re fine,” He grinned, straightening himself , “My name is Rowan,”</p><p>“(Y/n), It’s nice to meet you,”</p><p>You reached out a hand to shake out of habit, Rowan raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Sorry,” You apologized, “Just a habit,”</p><p>“Your fine, don’t worry so much,” He waved a hand(?), “If it makes you feel any better your the second human that I’ve ever really met before,”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, not many humans where I used to live, a small town, most of the town was my family,” He laughed, “I had a big family, mostly sisters, like 10 and 5 boys,”</p><p>“Look at you two, talking and...stuff,” Your friend said, “The food should be here in a bit, I felt bad because you weren’t here when we ordered so I just got you some pasta.  I hope you don’t mind,”</p><p>“I wasn’t that late,” </p><p>“You weren’t but they were really fast and I didn’t want to inconvenience the worker by making them take another order and I panicked,” Your friend admitted, </p><p>“Don’t worry about, thanks for thinking of me,” You gave your friend a reassuring smile, </p><p>They smiled in return, “Well I gotta go use the bathroom, try not to have too much fun!”</p><p>Rowan watched them run off with a smile. </p><p>“You know,” He turned to you, “They set this up as a date,”</p><p>“Really?” You asked, “Wonder why they just didn’t say so,”</p><p>“You don’t remember?” Rowan asked you,</p><p>“Remember what?”</p><p>“At the party the held like, last year,”</p><p>“I remember that yeah,”</p><p>“You were blackout drunk,”</p><p>You laughed, “I tried some of that cocktail they made, still have no idea what the hell was in that,”</p><p>“We met there, I had to take care of you while you were sick the entire night,”</p><p>“Oh,”</p><p>“Yeah,” He smiled, “You kinda kept telling me I was hot the entire night, among other things, It was cute, when you weren’t vomiting”</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t wrong,”</p><p>“Oh getting brave now aren’t we,” He smiled,</p><p>“Someone’s gotta make a move,”</p><p>“I’ve talked a lot already,” He leaned in close, resting his head in his hand, “Why don’t you tell me about yourself,”</p><p>...</p><p>Your friend returned to the table to see both of you laughing with empty plates. </p><p>“Well, I knew both of you would get along,” They smiled, </p><p>“You were in the bathroom for a really long time, are you ok?” You asked your friend, </p><p>“I just wanted you guys to have some alone time, you can go now,”</p><p>“What? You still haven’t eaten” Rowan said,</p><p>“I know, I don’t mind, I can pay for the food too, you guys can go do something, like watch a movie,”</p><p>You and Rowan looked at each other.</p><p>“Well, if you insist,” Rowan said,</p><p>“I do!” They smiled, “Go out and have fun!”</p><p>You both slowly left the restaurant and continued out into the parking lot.</p><p>“They were my ride, I don’t know what they’re expecting us to do,” Rowan admitted,</p><p>“We could go to uh, my place?”</p><p>“I don’t really want to fuck tonight if I’m being honest,” Rowan said bluntly, </p><p>“No, no, I just meant we could watch a movie at my house, or you know watch T.V or something,” You said nervously,</p><p>“Oh, sorry for assuming,” Rowan apologized, “Haven’t had the best luck with dating,”</p><p>“Who has?”</p><p>Rowan laughed, “I guess you’re right, but you know, I’ve tried the online stuff, not many people looking past the one night stand,”</p><p>He sat down on the sidewalk and sighed, “Lots of bad memories there-”</p><p>You sat down next to him, only just now realized how much he towered over you, even when sitting down he still had to look down at you. If you had to guess, he was at least 7ft/200cm/2 or so meters tall. </p><p>“I just realized you probably can’t fit in my car,” You thought out loud, interrupting the beginning of his sentence.</p><p>Rowan looked at you for a moment before laughing. </p><p>“Lets just wait for out friend, alright?” He asked, </p><p>“Yeah sure,”</p><p>And so you waited, watching the sun set, the pinks, oranges and reds slowing painting the sky. </p><p>“I’m glad I got to share this moment with you,” Rowan leaned down to whisper, “And I’m glad I got to meet you, not drunk this time,”</p><p>You smiled, “Yeah, me too,”</p><p>You leaned onto him, and he moved a leg to wrap around you.</p><p>But your moment was sadly cut short by your friend.</p><p>“Why are you guys out here?” They asked, </p><p>“He can’t fit in my car,” You told them, </p><p>“Oh...oh,” They realized, “I just kinda made you guys wait out here for no reason huh”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Rowan began to stand up, stretching out his hind legs. “Today was nice,” He smiled, “We should meet again,” He quickly placed a kiss on your cheek before walking away, swaying his tail slowly as he walked, </p><p>“He sure is something,” Your friend said,</p><p>“Yeah,”  You rubbed your cheek, “He is,”</p><p>“He didn’t give you his number did he?”</p><p>“No,” You replied, </p><p>Your friend sighed, “He does that,” They jotted a number down quickly and handed you a slip of paper, “He’ll love to keep in touch, he talks about you too much to not,”</p><p>They pulled you in for one last hug, “It was great seeing you again, sorry I was gone for so long,”</p><p>“You worry to much,” You told them, “Text me more!”</p><p>“I will!” They smiled, “I’ll see you around,”</p><p>...</p><p>The day after you made sure to text him, hopefully it was the right number. </p><p>                                      .................................</p><p>“Hey, is this Rowan? We went on a date yesterday?”</p><p>“Hey (y/n), It’s me, our friend gave me your number too.”</p><p>“So, how’s it going?”</p><p>“I’m fine, bored out of my mind though,”</p><p>“Well, wanna take up my offer from yesterday?”</p><p>“Movie at your place?”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“Sure, sounds fun, and it’ll be nice to spend some more time with you,”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good, how about you come over around 8 or so?”</p><p>“Sounds good, see you then,”</p><p>                                  .................................</p><p>You smiled as you put down your phone, he wanted to spend time with you! It felt so great, so wonderful to have someone say that. </p><p>You have to clean! You don’t want him to let him know how you live.</p><p>The time seemed to fly by, you weren’t even ready by the time 8 came and you heard a knock at your door.</p><p>You looked at yourself one more time in the mirror. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>You looked a bit unkempt, its not that big of a deal right? He doesn’t even wear clothes it’s not like he cares that much. </p><p>You hurried to the door and answered it. </p><p>“Hey,” Rowan smiled,</p><p>“Hi,” You smiled back,</p><p>You both awkwardly looked at each other for a second or two, </p><p>“Oh right, come in!” You smiled, </p><p>“Forgetting to let me in? Getting lost in my eyes again~” He teased you,</p><p>You couldn’t help but blush, </p><p>“I’m just teasing you,” He smiled and ducked under the doorway, </p><p>And you just realized that the couch wouldn’t really fit the both of you. </p><p>“Do you have a movie planned out,” Rowan asked, </p><p>“No...”</p><p>He laughed, “You’re honest,”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t have anything planned and I don’t have anywhere for you to sit,”</p><p>“I thought we’d share the couch?” He gestured towards it with his head, </p><p>“It’s...a bit small for you don’t you think,”</p><p>“You’re acting like it’s the first time I’ve had to sit on something small, and besides it’s not like we didn’t cuddle yesterday,”</p><p>“Yeah, well, wanna watch anything in particular?” You asked, </p><p>“Nah,”</p><p>You just put in the first thing you could think of and sat down on the couch. </p><p>Rowan looked at the couch for a moment, “Hey could you get up for a second,”</p><p>You got up and it took him a moment or two but he laid on his side, inviting you to lay with him by patting the couch.</p><p>“Did you have to do that” You laughed, </p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Pat the couch and give me those bedroom eyes,”</p><p>He laughed, “From what you told me at that party, you wanted to get in the bedroom a long time ago,”</p><p>You blushed, “Fine,”</p><p>You laid on the couch, your back to him. He lifted an arm and wrapped it around you. </p><p>“See?” He said, “Isn’t this comfortable,”</p><p>It was, damn him. </p><p>...</p><p>So you both watched the movie, occasionally commenting on what was happening. And to be honest it was boring as fuck. </p><p>So you decided to just try to talk about something else. </p><p>“Hey,” You began, “What exactly did I tell you at that party,”</p><p>“Well,” Rowan said, “Aside from some, other things...you were just complimenting me, you were very nice.”</p><p>“I’m never trying any of their drinks ever again,”</p><p>“Honestly I’m surprised you stayed conscience for as long as you did,” Rowan laughed, “You did fall asleep with me, almost exactly like this, expect you had your face in my chest,”</p><p>“Well uh, what else did I say?”</p><p>Rowan hummed, “I’ll tell you some...other time,” He draped his tail over your thighs,</p><p>With a huff you returned to the movie, Rowan rested his chin on your head. </p><p>You couldn’t pretend to be slightly interested in the movie, your eyes became heavier and heavier, until you couldn’t stand to keep them open anymore. </p><p>Rowan turned off the T.V.</p><p>“Not to be rude but I don’t think either of us is very interested in the movie,”</p><p>You shook your head. </p><p>Rowan smiled, “Goodnight,” He kissed your forehead,</p><p>“Night,”</p><p>“Thanks for inviting me, I... honestly didn’t expect to like a human so much,”</p><p>“No problem,” You yawned, </p><p>Rowan snuggled into the crook of your neck, the last thing you remember before you fell asleep. </p><p>----------------------------</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Orc x Male Reader } Bro...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scrolling, scrolling, scrolling. Eyeing through the dozens of profiles. None of them wanting to talk to you, unless they wanted nudes or to fuck. </p><p>You’re no prude but that's not what you were wanting right now, or at least not from a stranger on a dating app.</p><p>Probably shouldn't be on the app, but what else will you scroll through when you're not Doom Scrolling through the news? With a sigh, you sat your phone down and put your head in your hands. </p><p>"Heya! Sorry I'm late," A familiar voice brought you out of your trance </p><p>You snapped your head up to see your Orc friend standing above you with a bright smile. </p><p>"Everything good?" He put a hand on your shoulder </p><p>"I'm fine," You smiled, "Just... wondering why I still have this dating app,"</p><p>Your friend laughed, "All the guys clamoring to get a piece?" </p><p>"Sure," </p><p>"Hey, those apps aren't good for anything," Your friend waved his hand, "You're handsome, any guy would be lucky to have you,"</p><p>You could feel yourself start to blush. This guy who was like 99% muscle, has never had a shirt that wasn't a bit too small on him, just called you handsome. </p><p>"Thanks," You couldn't help but to smile, He smiled back, "It means a lot coming from you, knowing how many people fall head over heels for you, you've had more girls ask to be you're girlfriend than people I know," </p><p>"Don't feel bad, they think they want these," He flexed his arms, " But it never works out, not really sure why, but it doesn't matter, I wanted to talk to you about something... similar," He rubbed the back of his neck,</p><p>"Oh yeah, what did you want to talk about?" You asked, </p><p>"Ummm well.... you're gay right?" You're friend asked,</p><p>"Last time I checked I did like was," You joked, </p><p>"What is it like, I mean, how'd you know?" </p><p>"Well, I'm not sure, just kinda realized one day, oh guys are pretty hot.</p><p>" "I...I just haven't been sure lately, which is why I brought you here, for a date!" </p><p>"What?" You asked shocked </p><p>"Yeah, if there is any guy I trust it's you!" Your friend smiled,</p><p>"Well I'm not sure this is how it works," You stammered, </p><p>Before you could continue a waiter arrived at your table.</p><p>“I’m so sorry for the wait,” They said, “What can I get both of you today?”</p><p>“It’s no problem,” Your friend, and apparently date waved his hand, “I’ll just get a hamburger,”</p><p>You ordered your food and the waiter left. </p><p>“I...should have been honest with you,” Your friend admitted, “Sorry, I just got caught up in my excitement,”</p><p>“You were that excited to go on a date with me?”</p><p>“Uh...” Your friend blanked, “Yeah?”</p><p>You sat in silence for a minute. </p><p>“So...could I...hold your hand?” He asked, </p><p>He was too cute, you reached for his hand  and he grabbed yours eagerly with a smile. Like a kid getting a puppy on Christmas he beamed, a blush covering his face.</p><p>“Your hands are so small!” He gushed, “And soft,”</p><p>“Everyone is small compared to you,”</p><p>He ignored that and continued to just smile at you, a big dopey smile. You couldn’t help but to smile back.</p><p>“Your smile is pretty,” He told you,</p><p>“Did you bring me out here just to compliment me, not that I don’t like it,”</p><p>“Isn’t that what you do?” Your friend asked, “It’s not hard to find things to compliment with you”</p><p>“Ok mister smooth talker, when did you get like this,” You teased,</p><p>“I’ve had a long time to think about it,” He admitted, “Um...you were the reason I started to question, at first I thought we were just friends you were my bro. Then I told my sister about you and she told me that....um..” He trailed off</p><p>“What did she tell you?”</p><p>“That...wanting to kiss your bro makes you more than bros,”</p><p>You laughed, “Never change,”</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt,” The waiter had returned with your orders,</p><p>Both of you starving, you ate your orders quickly and left the restaurant with little fanfare. </p><p>“So um...wanna come back to my place?” He slid his arm around you, “Watch a movie or something?”</p><p>“What movie you have in mind?”</p><p>“Uhhhhh, I don’t know, as long as I get to hold you,” He wrapped his other arm around you, bringing you in for a hug,</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” You said, giving him a small kiss on his cheek.</p><p>He couldn’t get ride of that smile for the rest of the day. </p><p>------------------</p><p>I started writing this the first day I lost power? Or the day before that, but it was a while ago. And you can tell, this is a scattered mess. </p><p>Also, I forgot to name the Orc. I realized my second time sitting down to write but I didn’t know where or how to insert a name and yeah, sorry about that lol</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>